


Ironwood

by Netbug009



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, KFP2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now she was drifting in the bay alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironwood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Ironwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809533) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



She'd punched out the meaning of holding hands long ago, or so she'd thought.

But now she was drifting in the bay alone, when only moments ago Po had been in front of her, gripping her hand and trying to assess her level of consciousness. He was alive, she'd thought. She'd managed to save him, and she'd smiled the best she could with her injuries. His hand remained for a moment longer. She'd returned the gesture. Why, she wasn't certain. There was no warmth. No natural sense changed. Had he forgotten that?

No. No, she knew he hadn't forgotten a thing.

And now, as Po swam away, she found herself reaching for his hand again even though she felt no difference without it besides the illogical sense of everything being wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pixar-Porsche on DeviantART. This drabble is the result her pointing out how Tigress shouldn't have been able to feel Po's hand during the driftwood sequence. I freaked out a how much depth that added to the moment and had to write this.


End file.
